Madness Eater
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: The first Chapter, after the prologue, is the first episode of Soul Eater. This is about a guy from his world that ends up in the world of Soul Eater, and he doesn't want to go back to his world, so basically, he just managed to get out of his world, but he might end up getting a strange start.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys just want you to know that this is my Second Soul Eater Crossover, but also my first Madness combat Crossover. Alright, let's start with the prologue.**

_Prologue: a portal from madness._

Cole's P.O.V.

One thing you shouldn't do is let your guard down. Let your guard down once, and you're dead. That's a life I've been living in, a life of danger, killing, and madness. Lots of madness. I try to keep it out of my head, but sooner or later, I'll lose it.

Wait, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Cole. And What I could think of how to describe what I look like, you should go to Google, type in Madness project nexus, which is a game, and go to arena combat. If you already have a file on this game, you might be able to have a easier time finding the right things. If not, it will be hard to find. Anyways, this is what I look like.

Name: Cole

Head: Scruff 1

Eyes: Hank Shades

Mouth: nothing

Body: Trenchcoat

Skin: the same skin everyone does, except with some stitches on my face.

Abilities: Fast and strong.

Weapon 1: Colt Revolver

Weapon 2: Dragon sword

I do care for others safety, but not my own. I protect the ones I care for. I'm not like the psychopaths in this world.

I went into an alley to hide from the agents that are after me. When I turned around, I saw a portal. I didn't know where it goes to, but I then see a purple outlining of a snake, which tried to grab me, but I dodged it. When I landed, the snake grabbed me by surprise, and took me into the portal.

I fell unconscious after that. When I woke up, the next thing I knew, I was in a desert, and a sun laughing. Wait, the sun laughs here? Strange, but I shouldn't get that into my head yet. Next thing I see is a city 8 miles away from me. So I wanted to know where I am, SO I did the next best thing I could do… I went to the city. But I looked at myself first, seeing that I still look myself. But I wouldn't think the people here would look like me at all. I still had my revolver and sword, so I have something to defend myself. But I'm 4 ½ feet tall. So I should try to not get any attention.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I forgot to add that I don't own SE or MC, just my OC. Well, hope you guys like the story, and no flames please.**

_**Chapter 1: strange encounter**_

Cole's P.O.V.

When I managed to enter the city without making any attention, it was getting dark. SO I jump from roof top to roof top. (Also, instead of having my legs stuck under my body, ther foot under my body so I could jump higher and farther places}

Later, I saw a woman's soul getting eaten by a monster he saw. I then heard a scream from another woman, and she ran for her life, and the monster followed the woman. I couldn't just let that woman get killed, so I jumped from roof top to roof top, after the monster.

I then saw the woman tripped on the floor, and the monster got over her, ready to kill her. But then the monster saw something at his left, and the woman ran. I got a closer look, and saw two kids standing at the top of the stairs.

The monster then ran towards them, but I couldn't let them get killed, so I jumped in front of the Monster with my revolver ready. I surprised the monster, and said, "Dead, no big surprise", I then shot the monster's head, killing it, and then it turned into a red soul.

I turned to the girl and guy, and saw surprised faces on them. I put my revolver and my sword on the ground so I wouldn't look hostile. The girl then walked towards me, and said, "Who and what are you?"

"Not from this world, that's for sure." I said which got them even more surprised.

"How can you talk?" the boy asked in confusion.

"It's complicated." I said.

"OK, but you didn't exactly answer my question." The girl reminded me.

"I'm a human from another universe, and my name is Cole." I answered her.

"A strange human." The boy said.

"Basically." I said.

"We might need to report this to Lord Death. I'm Maka by the way." Maka said.

"And I'm Soul, one of the cool guys." Soul said.

"Nice to meet you two." I said as I put my revolver in m pocket, and my sword on my back.

We went to the nearest window, and Maka breathed on it, and written 42-42-564 on the fogged window, the next thing I see is light.

"Hello? This is Maka here." Maka said.

"Yeah yeah, I here you. So how a—" He paused for a moment when he saw me.

"Is everything alright?" Maka asked

"How did he get here?!" Lord Death asked Maka.

"Well, just to tell you, I was in this alley, saw a portal, and went in when I was grabbed by this black snake. Next thing I Know, I'm in a desert 8 miles away from this city." I answered Lord Death.

"Well, that was easy to answer." Lord Death said

"I know." I said, hoping that he doesn't try to kill me when we meet in person.

"Well, Maka how is the collecting going?" Lord Death asked Maka.

"We just collected our 99th Kishin Egg soul." Maka said.

"_That's what that monster was?_" I thought in my mind.

"Good work! Now all you need to collect is a witch's soul, but be careful. Getting one is extremely difficult to capture. Many people died trying to capture a witch's soul. And also, if Soul eats a soul that isn't a witch's soul, all of the Kishin Egg souls you collected with be confiscated." Lord Death said.

"We understand Lord Death." Maka said.

"Also, I want him to stay with you, just to keep an eye on him." Lord Death said. He was about to turn off the screen, until a man in a black suit with red hair came in.

"Soul, you try to do anything with my daughter, I'll kill myself, you got me?!" the man yelled.

"I'm one of the cool guys, why should I go out with a flat chest like her?" Soul said, getting Maka get pissed off a bit.

The two then argued for a bit.

"Judging a person by their appearance, now that's rude." I said while cleaning my hank shades.

What I said made Maka calm down a bit.

"Thank you Cole." Maka said.

"No problem, I had that a lot." I said as I put my hank shades on.

After their argument was finished, Maka's father then said, "Maka, your father loves you."

"I don' really care about you at all." Maka said looking away from her father.

Maka's father was caught surprised, and started crying.

"Well, good luck on getting your witch soul! Bye!" Lord Death then turned off the screen light, and we then walked for a bit in silence.

Then Maka broke the silence.

"What is your world like?" She asked me.

I stayed silent, not wanting to answer.

"That bad huh?" Maka guessed.

"My world is what I want to stay away from, because of all the killing, danger, and the most known of them all, the madness. The never ending madness. You can never sleep, be safe, and endless people trying to kill you." I said.

Maka was surprised in a bad way that I came from that type of world.

"I try to keep it out of my head, but I was gonna lose it, until I came here through that portal. I tell you that going through that portal was either the best choice I had or the worst. Either way, I'm out of that place." I said.

Maka then calmed down to the fact I wasn't all bad.

"Anyways, we should get that witch soul." Soul said.

"Alright, so where is the witch?" I asked.

"We… don't really know." Maka answered.

"It's alright; we should figure that out first by reading newspapers or something." I suggested.

When I looked forward, a newspaper flew right into my face. I took the paper, and read the paper.

"Hey, it says here that there was an attack from a witch in some of the stores. Should we start there?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get there." Soul said.

""Just to let you know, this was just a coincidence." I said.

"Agreed." Maka said.

**-TBC-**

**OK, I hope you guys liked it, and please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and here is chapter 2 of my MC and SE crossover. Hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't remember my OC's name, so I and he will change his name to Matt.**

**I own nothing!**

**Normal speech- **I want tacos

Thought- _Clown kills you!_

**Demon/Tricky speech- Suffer!**

_Chapter 2: Witch fight, transformation news, and warnings_

Matt's P.O.V.

When we were on our way to the witch's house, Maka and I were asking questions to each other about what we do, while Soul didn't want to be part of the conversation, which I didn't understand but ignored it.

"So, you had any friends from where you were from?" Maka asked.

"I had a few. Hank, Deimos, and Sanford. Hank gave me these glasses that I'm wearing now. It was nice. But we did get separated, not by me being here, but something else." I said.

"I'm sorry." Maka said.

"Not your fault, I was on my own that time. But it did give you some advantages." I said.

"So, you collect Kishen Egg souls just to make sure that the world doesn't go into madness. Am I right?" I asked.

"Well, yes." Maka said, having a confused face that asks why.

"Count me in." I said. It looked like I surprised her by my answer.

"My guess is that this "Madness" you're talking about might be the cause of my world. The portal I went into might have taken me back in time. They say that our people never looked like what I look like, but more like what you look like. There must have been something that cause it to change." I said. "Only one question remains…"

"What caused it?" Maka asked.

We then end up being in front of a house that looks like a pumpkin.

"Weird looking house." I said. I then heard running water. "_Ah crap."_

"I agree with that. Let's get this over with." Soul said, as he went around, but I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"Finding a way around." Soul responded. As he got out of my grip, he went around. I face palmed on what he is doing.

"What? He's just looking around." Maka said.

"That's what's worrying me. My guess is that this is the only door here. So the only other ways to get inside is the windows, and the one he's going in is…" I was interrupted by a crash. "Is the bathroom window." I finished.

"How did you…" I interrupted her saying, "Don't ask. Let's just get him."

We then went inside, and went into the bathroom, seeing Soul on one side of the tub, and the witch on the other side, naked. Thankfully, she was mostly covered by bubbles. I reverted my eyes anyways.

"Does this happen to him every time he meets a woman, or is this the first time?" I asked Maka.

"Not gonna answer." She replied.

"That's alright; I don't even know why I asked that." I said. "Soul, can you please get out of the tub?"

"Yeah, right." He said as he left the tub, and went to our side.

"Now, what do you want?" The Witch asked, not looking or sounding angry.

"We're here to take you soul, witch." I said.

"Witch?" She asked.

"Yeah, So I can be a death scythe!" Soul said as he turned into his scythe form, and Maka grabbing the scythe.

"Well, come and catch me! Pumpkin pumpkin…" She started her magic.

"Halloween cannon!" She said as a cannon came out of nowhere and shot us.

-The next day-

"Well, sneaking isn't gonna help, what now?" Maka asked. I was thinking until I see the witch coming towards us. I grabbed Maka and Soul and hid behind a tree.

"Maybe surprises attack?" I asked. They agreed, Soul turned into his scythe form, Maka took the scythe, and I brought my Revolver and dragon sword.

"1… 2… 3!" I yelled as we jumped out of the tree. We saw no one.

"Pumpkin pumpkin…" I turned quickly and brought my revolver up, but was too late.

"Halloween cannon!"

-the next, next day at the apartment-

"Well, we really have no idea on how we take her." Soul said.

"Ugh. I don't like her." Maka said.

"I got it!" I yelled. The two looked at me, looking interested.

"How about we wait at the shops she goes to? She needs food anyways." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Maka said, with a smile.

"I agree." Soul said.

"We might need a distraction if things don't go well, so here's the idea…"

-later-

"Well, we are getting closer!" I yelled out.

"Yeah, but we're not hitting her!" Maka said. She does have a point; we really couldn't touch her when she was shooting pumpkin bombs at us.

"That's why I had the idea!" I said.

"Oh, right!" Maka said.

Later, I was on top of a building while the witch and the 2 were on the road.

"_Come on"_ I thought. Soul was at the witch's side and Maka on the other side. Soul then turned his right arm into the blade part of the scythe, while giving out his left hand to Maka. Maka took the hand, Soul turned into the scythe, and sliced the witch in half. The witch then turned into a witch's soul. I jumped down.

"Great work! You finally got your witch's soul!" I said, clapping my hands.

"Thanks, but it was your idea." Maka said.

"At least I helped." I said.

"Well, here goes." Soul said. He ate the soul, and see power coming out of him, only to stop quickly. We were trying to figure it out, until we saw a purple cat wearing the witch's hat. I was the first to see. My response was me face palming.

"Please tell me that is not what we think it is." Maka plead.

"I never said I was a witch." The cat said, before a poof of smoke covered the cat, and seeing the witch, only with a cat tail and cat ears.

"My name is Blair, and I'm a cat with lots of magic." She said.

"So that means I only ate a cat's soul?!" Soul yelled.

"That's not all…" Maka said.

"All of the souls you collected are confiscated." I said. "So, we'll have to report this to Lord Death."

The next morning

"So, you fought the witch, defeated her, ate her soul, and found out she was a cat with lots of magic?" Lord Death said.

"Yes sir." Maka said.

"I'm sorry, but as the rules go, all the souls you collected will be confiscated." Lord Death said.

"We understand sir." Maka said.

"Now, as for you." Lord Death said to me. "You'll need a new look"

"Uh. OK? How are you gonna do that?" I asked him.

He snapped his fingers, and a puff of smoke came around me. As the smoke was gone, I felt… different. I looked at myself, and I noticed that I have arms and legs. I'm also a bit taller, about a foot taller. I then looked at the mirror Lord Death had, and noticed that my face still looked the same, only I have a mouth, and the stitches are gone. I still had my Revolver and Dragon sword. The Revolver still looked the same. The dragon sword though, looked a bit longer, by about 4 inches.

"Huh, now that was a new look, thanks." I said.

"Now, I must tell you something." Lord Death said. I looked at him.

"There had been some things happening, and I need you to know that the ones that are involved are the ones that look like you. Before you changed into this." Lord Death said.

I just started, mouth open.

"What? You're saying that there are other people that is from my world/time?" I asked.

"Yes." Lord Death said.

"Ok, tell me. Who are the ones that are here?" I asked.

The first one that got here, besides you, are three people. Two of them were about your height. And again, before your new appearance. And the 3rd is twice the size." Lord Death said.

"Hank, Deimos, and Sanford." I said, smiling.

"And from what you said a few days ago, you and the 3 are your friends." Maka said.

"Correct. Your good." I said, giving a thumbs up. She just smiled.

"Now, who else?" I asked Lord Death.

"The next one is a man with sunglasses, wears clothes that is all white, and has a halo on his head for some reason." Lord Death said.

"Jesus, that's his name. We met one time, we are friends, but we really never see each other that often." I said. "Anyone else?"

"Another one is a man that is a powerful one. His appearance has green skin, orange hair and a mask. The top of his head looks like it was sliced off. He also carries a warning sign, for some reason." Lord Death said.

"Tricky, the most dangerous person there is, except he isn't human anymore. The green skin means that he is a zombie, but for some reason, is smart. The weirdest part was that we're friends. His speed and strength is unbeatable. Only way to stop him is by distracting him. He has a different form, but I would like it for you to see that yourself." I said. "Anyone else?"

"There is a huge group, an army if you like, of your people, lead by a man covered in darkness. A sheriff is the second in command, by the looks of it." Lord Death said.

"The Auditor and the Sheriff. The Sheriff was Hanks first target, his next target was Tricky which I don't know why, then his last target was the Auditor. Jesus did work for the Auditor, but started getting annoyed, and made the Auditor his next target. Tricky had no targets, but did like killing people, but now, he is more calm than usual. I think that's about it." I said. "Also, if you want to find these people, always bring me with you at all times. Just to remind you." I added.

"Thank you for the warning, info, and reminder. When we hear about them, you'll be the first person to know." Lord Death said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Maka, Soul." Lord Death said to the two. "He will be living with you from now on."

"Well, that was a surprise." I said.

"Ok." Maka said.

The three of us left Lord Death's office. It was silent. I didn't like it that much, so I had to break the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, and here is the next chapter of Madness Eater. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**I Own Nothing!**

_Chapter 3: Extra lessons, and Clowning around._

Matt's P.O.V.

I was with my friends, Maka and Soul, at their classroom. It was normal, until…

"IT IS I, BLACK*STAR, ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A Kid with blue spikey hair yelled out.

"Black*Star, don't you think that that's a bit too loud?" A girl, taller than this Black*Star, and with a long pony tail said.

The two then sat next to Maka and Soul. Where I was, standing against the wall, next to the door. Something about what Black*Star said just reminded me of my friends, Hank, Jesus, and Tricky.

Reasons:

For Hank, he has the ability to fight gods. The Auditor is one example.

Jesus, he is like a demi-god, because he has god like powers, but like a mortal, can be killed.

And Tricky, he has so much strength and speed that you wouldn't last 5 seconds, if not trained.

"We'll see." I said to Black*Star. Black*Star then jumped out of his seat and ran up in front of me.

"What was that?!" Black*Star asked with a pissed off face.

I said nothing, but smiling. Black*Star then went back to his seat. Then the girl came up to me.

"Sorry about that. That's Black*Star. I'm Tsubaki by the way." She said.

"No problem. I have friends of mine that already surpassed god." I said, getting a surprised looked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, and one of them could beat him in about 10 seconds. For now, I have no clue where they are." I said.

"Well, I hope you could find them." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Thank you. May you find peace with you." I said, bowing.

Tsubaki then went back to her seat. A few minutes later, Death scythe (Spirit) came into the room, saying stuff that I didn't catch because I was day dreaming again. I then looked at him. His face was from a stern face into a very goofy face. I just face palmed, thinking he was trying to impress Maka, which failed.

"Oh yeah, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki, Lord Death wants to see you." He said, which caught my attention. The 4 and I went to Lord Death's Office. During our walk…

"Who are you? I forgot to ask what your name was." Tsubaki asked.

"My name is Matt, and not from around here." I said.

"Where then?" She asked.

"Umm, from a different dimension/time of Nevada." I said. Obviously, I catch Tsubaki and Black*Star surprised.

"And how you got here?" Tsubaki asked.

"A portal." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm glad I'm out of my world, but I think the world is coming after me." I said. This made Tsubaki confused.

"What I mean is that the people from my world are ending up the same way I got here." I said. Tsubaki then understood.

"But is there a reason why you were glad that you are not at your world." She asked.

"It was madness everywhere." I said. We then got to Lord Death's Office, and as obvious, Lord Death was there as well.

"Ah, it's good you're here, but I need you to wait outside for a bit." Lord Death told me. I did as he told me. I waited for like 8 minutes. Then Maka came out.

"Lord Death wishes to see you now." She told me. We then went back inside.

"Now, there is a reason why I needed you here as well." Lord Death said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You just need to stay with this group, just in case you run into one of your friends." He said.

"I understand now. So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Now." He said.

"NOW?! Boy that was quick." I said.

"I know." Lord Death said. I then faced the group.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" I said. They all nodded, and we left the Office. But I didn't know where to go.

"Uh, can you guys lead the way? I have no idea where we're going." I said.

"Alright, you do need to know where you are, so yeah, we'll lead the way." Maka said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Maybe during our walk, we can get to know each other. I think you already know Maka and Soul, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Eh, only a little, and yeah, I agree with the idea." I said, smiling. We then started talking.

Later at a graveyard…

"Huh. That I understand Maka." I said. Maka told me that she doesn't like her father that much, because of his habit of alcohol and flirting with women.

"Well, looks like we're here." I said. It was silent. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. Nothing so far. I looked back to the group. They were looking at something, So I looked, only to see a guy with a warning sign. The shape of his body was the same as your average body from my world.

"Yo Tricky, what are you doing up there?" I asked. Tricky looked at me, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing his mask.

"**Matt? Isthatyou**?" He asked quickly.

"No, I'm George Washington. Of course it's me!" I said, laughing. He laughed as well. He then came down off the tree.

"**Who are these guys**?" Tricky asked me, referring to Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

"Their friends." I said. I came next to his head, and whispered, "But I don't know about the kid with the blue spikey hair."

"**You want me to fight him**?" Tricky asked.

"Later, maybe when he pisses me off." I said.

I then hear footsteps close by.

"We're not alone, are we?" I said. Everyone looked at me, confused. But they then looked around, getting what I was talking about. I then looked back, seeing no one. But when I looked up, I see a guy on the tree. He noticed me looking at him, and jumped down. I brought out my sword. Everyone else looked at me, noticing the guy in front of me. This must be Sid Maka was talking about.

"Looks like class has started." He said, before he charged at me. I jumped out of the way before he tackled me.

"Get yourselves ready! Tricky, try not to fight yet, I want to see how strong he is." I told everyone.

"**Ah man! Alright, but if you get into serious trouble, expect met here**." Tricky said, before he jumped onto a tree branch. As we got ourselves ready (Excluding Tricky, who is drinking a soda), Sid grabbed a big grave stone. I then charged at Sid, using my sword, only to be blocked by the grave stone he was using.

"Careful Matt, Sid use to be a teacher of the DWMA." Maka said.

"I think I understand the rest." I said. When I looked back, I see Black*Star running towards me, and then jumped over me. He then attacked Sid. Sid pushed me a few meters away, and punched Black*Star's face.

"Ow, my Face!" Black*Star said. This did give me the chance to attack, but that chance ended quickly when Sid hit me with the Grave stone. It sended me 20 meters away, and I landed on my feet, still standing.

"Is that all you got? I handled worse than that!" I said, smirking.

"**IT'S TRUE**!" Tricky yelled.

"Let's finish this." I said. I looked at Maka, and nodded. Before I charged at Sid, I put my sword on the ground. I was gonna distract him so that Maka can use her special move.

"Come here, Cupcake." I said as I charged at Sid, fists ready. When I was close to Sid, Sid swung his grave stone, but I then slid on the ground, and dodged the stone. I then grabbed the grave stone and threw it away from Sid. I then sended a punch, and Sid blocked it. I sended a few punches and kicks, and he blocked most of them. One punch managed to hit him on the head, but looked like it didn't do much. But it was a light punch, so I expected it to not do much.

"Witch Hunter!" I heard Maka say. I looked at Maka, and the scythe looked bigger and more deadly! I was amazed by that, but when she was about to swing, She slipped, and slashed at Black*Star, but Black*Star narrowly dodged it. Sid did get distracted by it, so I grabbed his shoulder, and gave a strong punch, strong enough to knock him out.

"Not worth a bullet." I said, cracking my knuckles. "Hey guys! I got him!"

Black*Star looked a bit freaked out, because of him almost getting sliced in half. Maka looked embarrassed by her mistake.

"Hey Maka, don't worry about it. Blame the dirt though, that's why you missed." I said.

"Thanks." Maka said. Tricky then came to us, and asked, "What's next?"

"Next stop, Prof. Steins house."

**-TBC-**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'd like to see what your reaction was first. But no flames please. But it wouldn't hurt if you want to predict what will happen next.**

**Make suggestions for the next chapter please!**

**I KNOW NOTHING!**

…**.. Just kidding. :D**

**Oppa Gangnam Style!**


End file.
